Gone
by GladysPotter97
Summary: When Fang leaves, Max turns to Dylan for comfort. But when Max is abducted in the night, the Flock doesn't know how to handle it. With both their previous leaders gone, they refuse to turn to Dylan for help. So that only leaves Fang. Wings. FAX
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea and instantly started to write, so here you go. **

**Plot: When Fang leaves, Max turns to Dylan for comfort. But when Max is abducted in the night, the Flock doesn't know how to handle it. With both their previous leaders gone, they refuse to turn to Dylan for help. So that only leaves Fang. Wings.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Max's POV**

I looked in at Angel's sleeping outline on the bed. I smiled slightly at how innocent she looked but yet had the mind of somebody in their mid-thirties. I sighed slightly as I turned out of the room and closed the door. Without warning a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. Initially I tensed but on realising it was Dylan I sunk into his body. Dylan and I had been together, as in together-together, for almost a month. But Dylan was no Fang.

It was Fang's arms I still missed, and always would. I didn't want to feel Dylan's hand on my knee under the kitchen table in the morning, or his lips pressed against my shoulder whenever I tensed up. It was all Fang, but after three months with no direct contact from him I was beginning to give up hope that he would ever come back.

I turned around to find Dylan smirking slightly, but as always, I compared it to Fang's devilish smirk that could make me melt before it had even reached his lips. Dylan's eyes didn't brighten mischievously like Fang's once did, and Dylan doesn't have that small dimple that Fang did.

I sighed inwardly but smiled at Dylan. I pulled Dylan's hand into my bedroom so that we could talk without the fear of waking any other members of the Flock. I opened the door and walked lazily into the room. I heard the door close as I fell heavily onto my small double bed. I never knew the correct term for my bed structure, but it was either a small double or a large single, but in the end who really cares?

I felt the bed sink as Dylan lay down beside me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me after a moment of silence. I sighed and turned away from him, facing the window, I never shut the curtains, only because the darkness freaked me out, that sense of feeling trapped in a room with no visible exit. Claustrophobia to the extreme.

"Yeah," No. I heard Dylan sigh; he knew I was lying through my teeth.

"Max, how can I make you happy if you won't tell me why you're so upset?" he asked frustrated.

"Well if it annoys you so much, give up," I shrugged still on my side. Dylan groaned as he sat up.

"Give up, Max? You tell those kids every single day that no matter what you never stop fighting. So what are you fighting that you won't let me help?" he asked me. That was a good answer. But he had a point, I was giving up on trying to get over Fang, trying to move on. But somewhere inside me, under all that pain and feelings of betrayal was the small piece of me, begging me not to forget. If I really tried I probably could eventually get over Fang, but in reality I didn't want to. Feeling the pain everyday made him real, why would I want to forget some of the best moments of my screwed up life, just because they were soiled by one bad one? That kind of logic didn't make sense to me.

I turned around to see that Dylan was standing up now, looking out the window from his position on the other side of the room.

"It's Fang isn't it?" he nodded because he already knew. He just wanted to see my reaction to Fang's name out-loud. I must have winced both inwardly and physically because Dylan's jaw locked as he nodded, clearly having a conversation with himself. I turned back on my side facing the window, not wanting to look at his face anymore.

"You know, you can't wait for him to come back forever," Dylan said harshly.

"I can do whatever the Hell I want," I growled from where I lay. I refused to turn and look at him again because I knew the moment I did it would result in me punching him in the face for even mentioning Fang's name.

"Whatever Max," he mumbled as he opened my room door. I heard him slam it shut, probably waking up everybody else. I could hear his room door slam shut also. I was angry that he even thought he had the right to talk about Fang with me. Who does he think he is, a bloody shrink? Not that I'd tell one of them all my problems regarding Fang.

Eventually I fell asleep, dreaming that'd I'd wake up and find Fang sitting at the kitchen table, irritating Iggy while he waited for his pancakes.

* * *

A sudden presence beside me in my bed knocked me out of me sleep. I knew it wasn't Dylan. He wouldn't have dared come back into my room. Still half asleep I rolled over curiously.

"Fang?" I mumbled my eyes half closed.

"Guess again," a deep un-familiar voice smirked through the darkness. My eyes shot open, now fully awake. I attempted to sit up but was pushed back down. A piece of sticky duck-tape was slapped across my mouth and my screams came out muffled. I felt my arms being pinned behind my back as my attacked tied my wrists together.

My eyes darted around the room and I saw two other shadowed figures in the corners of the room. A stale-smelling bag was put over my head. I gave my best attempts to get the bag off of me, but instead my fore-head connected with something hard and all I could see was black.

* * *

Iggy woke up early, as usual. He promised Nudge that he'd make pancakes for them all this morning, but to be honest he couldn't really be bothered. Iggy groaned as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. He knew where everything, all the furniture all the doors were in the house. The E house never changed, it was always the same. As he walked into out of his room a sudden scream from the living room cause him to run.

"Gazzy give me back the remote," Nudge growled.

"Gazzy give me back the remote," Nudge's voice rang through the house again and Iggy couldn't prevent the smirk from appearing on his face.

"_Gazzy_," Nudge growled venomously. A loud thump of two falling bodies could be heard followed by two groans of pain. Iggy chuckled slightly as he walked into the living room. Even though he couldn't see, he knew what Nudge and Gazzy must have looked like on the floor. With ease, Iggy swung his legs over the back of the couch and flopped down with a sigh. There was a hard object under his leg. Iggy fished around and found the remote.

"Victory," he celebrated by turning on the TV. Gazzy and Nudge groaned and complained as they both sat on the floor and began to watch the TV. Without warning the front door slammed open and what sounded like Dylan barrelled in in a panic.

"Max, have you seen Max?" he gasped, this caused Iggy to sit up alert. Iggy stood up and so did Nudge and Gazzy.

"She's not still asleep?" Iggy asked. None of them particularly liked Dylan, but Max did so they had to accept him, as hard as it was. Max didn't really want Dylan here, at was so obvious to everyone except Dylan and Max.

"No, we were fighting last night and I thought maybe she went for a fly, but I can't find her," Dylan growled, angry at himself for not being able to find Max. With that, Iggy ran into Max's room hoping to find her still asleep, passed out, something. But the room was empty. Nudge, Gazzy and Dylan followed him in. Angle stumbled in still half asleep. She was rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists.

"What's going on?" she mumbled, but nobody was necessarily paying attention.

"Why is the window open?" Nudge demanded frantically.

"Is that a dent?" Gazzy thought aloud. Iggy ran his hand along the window sill, thinking, concentrating.

"Can anyone else smell that?" Iggy asked as he got the strong sickly wet smell that was coated all over Max's bed and window.

"What is it?" Dylan asked as everybody else's eyes widened in panic. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

"There were Eraser's here last night, no this morning," Iggy told him, his voice low and threatening. The thought of Erasers being here while they all slept made him sick in the stomach.

"I though all the Erasers were gone," Angle spoke everyone's thoughts.

"Well someone must still be making them," Nudge sighed, for the first time probably ever, Nudge seemed lost for words.

"What are we going to do?" Gazzy asked, clearly aiming the question at Iggy, but Dylan thought it was his duty to answer.

"Well, we're going to have to go get Max back," he ordered.

"And you think we're going to take orders from you?" Iggy scoffed.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for the awesome response.**

**The whole story will be in Max's POV as it is in the books but going to third person when Max isn't present. So here's chapter 2!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 2

"We can't panic, Max would kick all our asses if we did," Iggy ordered as he banging his hand on the kitchen table, instantly silencing the mess of cries and worry. The remainder of the Flock had accumulated around the table. As expected he house had gone into panic mode, but Iggy knew he had to be the one to regain a sense of order amongst the frightened bird-kids.

"Iggy's right," Dylan continued. "We have to make a plan before we can know where Max is," the Flock didn't respect Dylan's input, no matter how logical it seemed at that point. But Iggy wasn't thinking about just knowing where Max was, that was completely pointless. Whoever abducted Max clearly over-powered her with ease, so the idea of getting Max back with little difficulty was highly un-realistic.

"We can't just find out where Max is," Iggy told Dylan through clenched teeth, his patience growing thin. Angel nodded, already reading Iggy's mind.

"Iggy's right," her young voice spoke out.

"We have to know who we're dealing with, and if we are strong enough to over-power them," Iggy continued as the rest of the Flock nodded in agreement.

"But that means that Max would be missing for longer, she could be on the other side of the world by then!" Dylan protested Iggy's logical approach at finding and saving Max.

"Have you got a better plan?" Nudge muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Dylan.

"We should get in and get out as fast as possible, not plan strategically a game plan," Dylan spoke with finality in his voice as it began to rise louder as he attempted to prove his point.

"What good does that do?" Iggy demanded, sizing up to Dylan.

"It's what Max would have done," Dylan growled as he looked up at Iggy who was not quite a head taller than him but close enough.

"Yeah and look where that got her," Iggy spat at him. Dylan seemed taken aback by Iggy's declaration as he proceeded to stand down. He still saw little logic behind Iggy's plan, but Iggy had been doing this kind of thing for longer than he had, and after all, majority ruled.

The Flock remained around the table and after a couple of minutes of silence Angel picked up on an idea in her brother's head.

"Gazzy, that's perfect," Angle's head shot up from where it had been resting on the kitchen table. Everybody else seemed to turn to Gazzy who only shrugged clueless. "We need a leader," Angel elaborated but everybody else began to tense at the thought of Angel nominating herself once again. But with a sigh of relief from the others she didn't. "We need Fang,"

* * *

"Nudge, what you got?" Iggy asked, taking a seat beside Nudge who was typing vigorously on the keyboard of the crappy old computer that had been at the E house for years. Fang obviously took the super high-tech laptop with him when he decided to ditch the Flock.

"Well I didn't get much, so he's obviously been keeping a low profile," Nudge shrugged as she clicked something. "But I took a shot in the dark and searched for his blog, he never took it down so I guess we'll have to see if he still updates it," Nudge remained silent and still for a couple of minutes, the only sound Iggy could hear was of her shallow breathing.

"What's the hold up?" Iggy finally asked after three agonising minutes of nothing.

"Maybe if we had a better damn computer we'd know," Nudge sighed. Nudge placed her elbows on the edge of the desk supporting the computer. She ran her hands over her face in frustration at everything.

Eventually the computer screen loaded and Nudge breathed a deep breathe she had been sub-consciously holding.

"Okay, so the last time Fang posted on his blog was," Nudge didn't finish her sentence.

"When Nudge, when?" Iggy demanded growing impatient.

"Yesterday," Nudge said in a surprised voice. _Why would Fang wan to post on his blog if he didn't have anything to report?_ Iggy thought to himself. Or did he?

"What does it say?" Iggy asked Nudge who breathed a heavy sigh.

"Honestly Iggy, by the looks of it he has a new…flock," Nudge trailed off as the sudden sense of betrayal washed over her. She was hurt and angry that Fang had so quickly replaced them all. Is this what Max felt all the time?

Iggy remained silent for a long time, choosing his next words very carefully. It took everything in him not to jump up the throw that bloody computer across the room in the hope that it would smash into a million pieces. But they needed the computer, they needed to get Fang back, they Fang to help them get Max back.

"Write the e-mail Nudge," Iggy sighed as he stood up and walked away from the computer. But a new sense of determination suddenly flowed through him, determination to show Max that his new 'Flock' was nothing like the original.

* * *

I woke up dazed, the stale smell now gone and replaced with a sickly smell of plastic gloves and disinfectant. I opened my eyes to only find pitch darkness. Fear washed over me as I blinked several times but still finding no light in the room. I began to move my hands but found that they were tied down by the wrists to the arms of a cold metal chair. My ankles were tied in a similar fashion to the legs of the chair.

I moaned at the sharp pain that suddenly made its way to my forehead. I didn't mean to but I began to whimper in pain and frustration at my lack, or no vision and having no use of my limbs. I was Maximum Ride, supposedly scared of nothing, seemingly can handle anything. But in the dark, I was always terrified of what could attack me. In the dark I was defenceless and blind, and it really sucked.

I breathed in a shaky breathe and decided to get the attention of somebody, anybody, the good old fashioned way.

"Hello?" I called out, the frustration clear in my voice. "Could really do with a night-light in here," It took a while, but eventually the sound of sliding doors could be heard from somewhere, but I couldn't see anything yet. But suddenly the room was flooded by a blinding white light that seemed not to be coming from light-bulbs, but the walls themselves. I sighed in relief at the simple fact that I wasn't blind.

I looked down at my wrists to see that they were tied tightly to the arms of the chair. I had little to no chance of getting out of those binds without outside help. I was in a rectangular room, with no windows and one door. My chair was bang in the centre, this gave me too many blind-spots. I heard heavy steps come into the room I was being held in. These heavy steps belonged to a filthy looking Eraser who had a look of hatred and hunger in his eyes.

I tensed up in the metal chair and leaned back as far as I could go without falling. I didn't want to come off as scared and defenceless, but it was hard not to when your tied in a chair still in your pyjamas. Without warning the Erasers abnormally large hand slapped across my cheek. I gasped in surprise. I had been shot, stabbed, kicked and scratched many times, but to receive a bitch-slap? This had to be a first. I was none-the-less impressed at how the Eraser kept his masculine composure.

When the Eraser seemed satisfied with the pointless punishment he had just delivered he stood up straight, as if he was squaring up to me. He obviously didn't realise that this intimidating motion doesn't really work when the other person is tied to a chair. As I sat waiting for a second blow, I realised that the Eraser was waiting my response.

"What, no bitchy comment on how I stole your boyfriend?" I smirked. The Eraser growled and raised his hand high in the air. If shadows existed in this room, there was bound to be a huge one looming over the entire area of my face.

"Enough," a voice snapped from the re-opened doorway as the Erasers hand had made its descent. The Eraser stopped short and stood back away from me. Curiously I angled my head towards the door to see who had just saved me from a second slap in the face.

"Hello Maximum," a new face greeted me. Oh great, _Maximum_, he was one of _those_ guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Look I don't supply drugs, I am not a member of an elite religious order and I don't know why our nation got involved in middle-eastern war and politics," I sighed as a white coat sat in front of me on a metal chair with a series of sheets on a table in front of him. "Can I leave now?"

"You have an interesting sense of humour Maximum," I rolled my eyes at that comment, but as a result I accidently caught the gaze of the Eraser standing beside the door, glaring at me while wearing a smirk. I quickly averted my eyes back to the white coat. "Your friends probably miss that, do they?" My friends, the Flock.

"What do you want from us?" I glared at the white coat that seemed un-fazed by response, he almost seemed surprised.

"'Us'? Maximum, we only selected you," the white coat informed me. That took me off guard. If the white coats only took me, that meant a team led by a blind guy and a pretty boy were the only people searching for me, which is not a good combination.

"Why me?" I asked, though I didn't mean for the question to come out sounding so helpless.

"Would you have preferred we selected this experiment," the white coat placed a picture of Angel down in front of me and instantly I felt sick in the stomach. The picture was of Angel smiling while playing with Total as she sat on the floor of the living room in the E-house. The photographer must have been outside the window somewhere, watching and waiting for the perfect picture opportunity. I turned my face away from the picture and kept my eyes locked on the floor.

"Or how about this one, Nudge you call her?" but I couldn't look at the table as I heard another picture being slid along it in my direction. Instead I glared at the white coat with all the hatred I could possibly manage. The thought of that creep getting his hands on my flock, my babies made me want to rip the white coat apart limb by limb.

"I swear to God, if you lay a hand on them…" But the ignorant sound from the Eraser behind me caused me to trail off as my captors seemed to take it as an empty threat.

"What will you do Maximum? Would will you do to us while stuck in that chair?" the white coat smirked as he acted like he had the upper-hand. And for the first time since being taken, I believed he had.

* * *

It had been three days since Nudge had contacted Fang and Iggy's stress levels were growing more and more obvious as the time slowly passed. Nobody could guess what Fang's response would be to the message, will he be angry at the Flock? Will he blame them for Max being taken? But Iggy knew that no matter what Fang says when, or if, he ever arrives, deep down Fang will want to do whatever it takes to get Max back safely. If that'll change anything about the current living situation, Iggy didn't know.

Fang had his own Flock now, a new Flock. He wouldn't want to be hanging around with the old one. Even though they grew up together, helped each other, loved each other, Iggy assumed that none of that mattered if a person was really hurt bad enough, But if Max really had hurt Fang that bad, would he even come back to help in saving her? Would he even care?

All Iggy's unanswered questions were finally granted answers when the front door of their house was kicked in with such force that a couple of screws flew off with it. Fang charged in, jaw tight, fists clenched and eyes glaring deadly at one target, at Dylan. Of course, Iggy was given all these visual images by Angel who was making sure that he didn't miss a beat. The first thing that Iggy noticed about the mental image of Fang was how old he looked. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles and whites of his eyes blood-shot. His messy hair was ratty and wild, like he hadn't showered in days.

Everyone jumped in surprise from their places around the living room. Nobody had been talking or doing anything of any significance, all just sitting in silence, waiting, thinking. But they all watched in shock as Fang marched over to Dylan who was now standing with his back pressed tightly against the wall.

"You," Fang spat as he placed his fore arm across Dylan's chest and shoved him harder against the wall, most likely putting uncomfortable pressure on Dylan's wings. Nobody wanted to stop Fang, so they didn't. Iggy had never seen him so angry before but as he knew Fang just as good as anybody, he wasn't as surprised as the younger Flock members who were speechless at the raw emotion Fang was displaying. "You were supposed to keep her safe," Fang growled. Dylan looked beyond pissed once he had recovered from his initial shock and fear of Fang.

"It was never my job to protect her," Dylan quickly responded. "You were the one who left her in the first place," Fang answered him with a hard punch across his face where the distinct cracking sound of Dylan's nose was a noise to make anybody cringe slightly.

"I swear to God if those sons of bitches have done anything to Max," Fang paused for a moment, glaring threateningly at Dylan, seeming crazed with anger. "I will kill you myself."

* * *

Revenge is a tricky element to handle, it is easy to get distracted or blinded by rage, where it is also hard to follow through on what you initially set out to do. But for Fang, revenge is too lean a word to use for what he would be seeking on Dylan if Max was hurt in any way. Fang stood at the kitchen sink, watching the cold tap water run over his bloody knuckles. He didn't intend on beating the crap out of Dylan's face, but when given the opportunity he didn't see the point in hesitating.

"Fang?" a small voice asked from the doorway and Fang was torn away from his thoughts and composed his facial expression to completely emotionless before turning around to find Angel. How long had he been gone? Two? Three months? Already Angel had grown out of the little girl she once was. But, appearances aren't everything as Fang could still see how scared and helpless Angel looked. He refused to think that though, Angel could do some pretty scary stuff when she put her mind to it.

"Yeah Angel?" he responded as he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down.

"I missed you," she mumbled, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her top.

Fang tried to prevent a small smile from forming on his lips but a trace appeared. Drying his hands on his jeans Fang knelt down on one knee so that he was level with Angel.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Fang asked, keeping his voice as quiet as possible while his dark mysterious eyes gazed into Angel's dazzling blue ones. She eagerly nodded, her blond curls bouncing everywhere. "I missed you the most," Fang nudged Angels shoulder lightly before pulling her into a hug. Initially thinking it would be awkward, Fang discarded his concerns and found his own form of comfort whilst comforting Angel.

It was easy to forget that Angel was only seven, and even though she was at times wise beyond her age, she often showed signs that she needed support and guidance, and occasionally comfort. And Fang was happy to be there for whatever she needed.

* * *

_Finally_, Angel thought to herself_ Fang was home._


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh my computer crashed…but it's all good now…sorta. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**

* * *

Chapter 4

Nudge had felt nothing but lost since Max's absence from the E-House had been made clear. So when Max II had sat down beside her on the small couch in the living room, Nudge had felt the need to break down into tears and scream at her to leave. But she didn't.

"I'm not Max," the imposter decided to state to obvious.

"No duh," Nudge mumbled as she crossed her arms across her chest and scooted along the couch away from Max II.

"I'm not Max II either," she informed Nudge who wasn't expecting this new information. "I'm Maya now," Max II declared proudly as she sat up in the seat and held her head high. Nudge resisted the urge to laugh in disbelief and resolved to simply staring at 'Maya' with her mouth hanging open slightly. But at the sound of Max's voice declaring something so ridiculous, Nudge didn't know whether to laugh or cry, run and hide or fly away.

Nudge bit the inside of her cheek between her teeth to prevent tears from flooding her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Nudge had nothing to say.

* * *

"Where have you been man?" Iggy asked Fang from the doorway of Fang's old bedroom. When he had left, Fang had taken virtually nothing with him. And clearly Max had been too stubborn to clear out all his stuff. Fang pulled one of his classic black t-shirts over his head, his hair still damp from the shower he was forced to take by Angel, who after their heart-felt moment, had declared that he stunk.

"Does it matter?" Fang asked trying to avoid answering the question as he pulled on a pair of tattered old sneakers.

"Do you even care?" Iggy demanded coming further into the room and kicking the door closed with the side of his foot. Iggy crossed his arms over his chest as he stood tall over Fang. The way Iggy stood over Fang and the expression he wore, Fang felt like he had to answer at least one of Iggy's questions.

"Of course I care," Fang spoke through gritted teeth.

"Then why'd you leave? Why did you put us through that?" Iggy let his shoulders sag as he visibly was tired of asking questions and just wanted answers. But for Fang could answer he added "Why'd you put Max through that?"

Fang remained quiet for a moment, choosing his words correctly as he knew that his next answer would show Iggy that he could still have faith in him, that he wasn't completely untrustworthy.

"I thought that me staying here was distracting Max from her mission, preventing her from saving the world," Fang stopped speaking and waited for Iggy's reaction, but when he didn't get one he knew that that was his cue to continue explaining himself. "But I guess I only made things worse," Fang shrugged as he sat on the edge of his old bed feeling defeated. But Iggy was not going to let Fang get away that easy.

"Hell yeah you made things worse. Max has been a wreak for months, every night she would sit for hours watching the windows, watching the doors, waiting for you to walk through one of them," Iggy ran his hands through his over-grown hair and clenched his fists in frustration. "She never thought for one moment that you were off playing 'happy families' with her clone, none of us did," Iggy spat in disgust. His words hung in the air as Fang attempted to absorb all this information about his departure and how it had affected Max. But his 'new Flock', Iggy didn't know them so he didn't get to judge them, not yet anyways.

"They're a really great group," Fang whispered as he stared at a spot on the floor in front of him.

"What?" Iggy asked in confusion at the sudden change in dynamics in their conversation.

"My Flock, they're a really great bunch of kids," Fang shrugged. "They can fight, they get along with one another most of the time," Fang trailed off as his mind began comparing his new Flock to his old one. It was still strange being a leader, but the responsibility was mind-blowing. It was different being second-in-command, Max had always made it look so easy.

"You're not exactly the type to take a bunch of abnormal kids under your wing Fang," Iggy sighed as he placed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and shrugged his shoulders.

"What?"

"I mean yeah, you know how to train kids in how to fight, how to survive, but you're kind of lacking something that Max clearly had," Iggy attempted to state the obvious but Fang had no clue what he was implying. "You don't exactly have that 'maternal instinct' a leader needs to have so that their followers continue to respect them," Iggy shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Fang sat in took Iggy's declaration as he began to question his leadership skills. Was being a leader really that complex? Three months in and he had thought he'd been doing okay, but compared to the amount of time Max had spent on the job, he was only an amateur.

I think it's time you meet my flock," Fang decided and stood up.

* * *

**I know its short...but Review?**


End file.
